romanianfandomcom-20200213-history
Epica
| Instrument = | Gen = metal (simfonic, gotic) | Ocupaţie = | Ani activi = 2002 — prezent | Casă de discuri = Transmission Records Nuclear Blast | Interpretare cu = Kamelot After Forever | URL = www.epica.nl | Membri = Simone Simons - voce Mark Jansen - voce, chitară Coen Janssen - claviaturi Isaac Delahaye - chitară Yves Huts - chitară bas Ariën van Weesenbeek - tobe | Foşti membri = Jeroen Simons - tobe Helena Michaelsen - voce Ad Sluijter - chitară }} Epica este o formaţie de muzică metal simfonic şi gotic din Olanda, fondată în 2002 de către Mark Jansen, fost membru al formaţiei After Forever. Cântăreaţa iniţială a grupului, Helena Michaelsen a fost înlocuită de Simone Simons în anul 2003. După această schimbare, numele final al formaţiei, Epica, a fost inspirat de albumul cu acelaşi nume al formaţiei americane Kamelot. Primul lor album, intitulat The Phantom Agony şi lansat în luna iunie a anului 2003, a fost creat de către Sascha Paeth (producător cunoscut prentru colaborările sale cu grupuri precum Angra, Rhapsody Of Fire sau Kamelot). În 2005, Epica a compus coloana sonoră a filmului olandez Joyride, intitulată mai apoi The Score - An Epic Journey. Un al doilea album s-a intitulat Consign to Oblivion; formaţia citează aici aspecte din cultura maiaşă. La începutul anului 2007, Epica a semnat un contract cu casa de discuri Nuclear Blast, iar în luna septembrie a aceluiaşi an a fost lansat cel de-al treilea material discografic al grupului, intitulat The Divine Conspiracy. În luna aprilie a anului 2008, Epica a început un turneu de promovare în America de Nord, cântând alături de formaţiile Into Eternity şi Symphony X. Din cauza problemelor de sănătate întâmpinate de cântăreaţa grupului, Simone Simons, soprana de origine americană Amanda Somerville a concertat în locul ei. La data de 16 decembrie, 2008, chitaristul Ad Sluijter a părăsit formaţia, precizând prin intermediul unei scrisori adresate fanilor că era incapabil să participe la producerea noilor materiale discografice semnate de Epica. În ianuarie, 2009 a fost anunţat înlocuitorul acestuia, în persoana lui Isaac Delahaye, fost component al grupului olandez de death metal God Dethroned. Ulterior, în mai 2009, Epica a înregistrat primul său album în concert, intitulat The Classical Conspiracy. Cel de-al cincelea album de studio al formaţiei, Design Your Universe, a fost lansat în Europa la data de 16 octombrie 2009. Pentru a promova noul material discografic, Epica a susţinut un turneu în Europa şi S.U.A. Design Your Universe este primul album care îl are pe Isaac Delahaye în postura de chitarist al formaţiei. Istoria formaţiei Începutul. Sahara Dust În prima parte a anului 2002, Mark Jansen a părăsit formaţia After Forever, motivul menţionat fiind diferenţele de concepţie şi dezechilibrul contribuţiilor creative din partea membrilor. Acesta a început să caute muzicieni dispuşi să formeze alături de el un nou proiect muzical, intitulat Sahara Dust. În ultima parte a anului, Helena Michaelsen (cântăreaţă la formaţia Trail of Tears) a devenit vocea principală a formaţiei. La scurt timp, mezzo-soprana Simone Simons, necunoscută publicului până în acel moment, i-a luat locul Helenei Michaelsen; Simons era iubita lui Jansen la acea vreme. Chitaristul Ad Sluijter, bateristul Jeroen Simons, basistul Yves Huts şi claviaturistul Coen Janssen au completat componenţa formaţiei Sahara Dust. Imediat după aceea, numele grupului s-a schimbat în Epica, fiind inspirat de albumul formaţiei Kamelot. În prima jumătate a anului 2003, Epica a fost susţinută în concert de un mic cor (format din doi bărbaţi şi patru femei) şi o orchestră de coarde (trei viori, două viole, două violoncele şi un contrabas). Grupul a înregistrat apoi un CD demonstrativ pe care au fost incluse două piese: „Cry for the Moon” şi „Illusive Consensus”. Ca în cazul oricărui disc single, CD-ul poartă numele uneia dintre cele două piese, şi anume Cry for the Moon. De îndată ce înregistrarea a ajuns la casa de discuri Transmission Records, cele două părţi au semnat un contract. thumb|left|200px|Simone Simons în concert cu Epica. Primul album (2003 — 2004) În luna decembrie a anului 2003 a început comercializarea albumului de debut al formaţiei Epica. Intitulat The Phantom Agony, materialul a fost produs de către Sascha Paeth, cunoscut prentru colaborările sale cu formaţii precum Angra, Rhapsody Of Fire sau Kamelot. Aproape toate cele nouă piese incluse pe The Phantom Agony abordează teme din domeniul social sau politic. Cântecul „Cry for the Moon” este bazat pe poveştile despre abuzurile pe care le comit preoţii catolici asupra copiilor, iar „Feint” a fost scrisă după uciderea politicianului de origine olandeză, Pim Fortuyn. „Façade of Reality” comemorează Atentatele din 11 septembrie 2001, iar de-a lungul cântecului apar două fragmente din discursurile lui Tony Blair. Prin intermediul piesei „Run for a Fall”, chitaristul fondator al formaţiei Epica, Mark Jansen, îşi exprimă sentimentele de frustrare faţă de fostul său grup, After Forever. Textul piesei „Seif Al Din” vorbeşte despre funadamentalismul islamic. Pe albumul The Phantom Agony, Mark Jansen îşi continuă colecţia de cântece care poartă amprenta seriei „The Embrace That Smothers”. Primele trei părţi ale colecţiei sunt incluse pe albumul formaţiei After Forever, Prison of Desire (2000). Seria se continuă pe cel de-al treilea album al formaţiei Epica, The Divine Conspiracy (2007).Aceste piese au ca temă pericolele organizaţiilor religioase. The Phantom Agony a primit recenzii bune şi foarte bune din partea criticilor. ''Site''-ul Lords of Metal i-a acordat 92 de puncte din 100; criticul Michiel Barten (Lords of Metal) a precizat: '' „În vreme ce claviaturile şi aranjamentele orchestrale sunt strălucite, după părerea mea, chitarele nu sunt îndeajuns de convingătoare. De la bun început, acest fapt e determinat de poziţia dezavantajoasă în cadrul mixajului (în comparaţie cu claviaturile şi orchestra), dar şi de aportul modest la melodică şi în desfăşurarea temelor muzicale, acesta limitându-se la riff-uri construite pe acorduri de cvinte. Este evident că instrumentul care a participat cel mai mult la compunerea pieselor de pe album a fost claviatura.” '' De pe albumul The Phantom Agony au fost produse trei extrase pe single: The Phantom Agony, Feint şi Cry for the Moon, toate fiind lansate după începerea comercializării albumului. Revenirea în atenţia publicului (2005 — 2006) thumb|right|300px|Simone Simons, alături de Mark Jansen într-un concert Epica. În luna iulie a anului 2005, componenţii formaţiei s-au reîntors în studioul de înregistrări, unde au început producerea unui al doilea album. Înregistrările efective s-au încheiat în luna octombrie a aceluiaşi an. În luna septembrie 2004 a început comercializarea primului DVD cu formaţia. Intitulat We Will Take You with Us, acesta conţine versiuni live şi în variante acustice ale cântecelor incluse pe albumul The Phantom Agony. Comercializarea celui de-al doilea material discografic al formaţiei Epica, intitulat Consign to Oblivion, a început în luna aprilie a anului 2005. Producătorul Sascha Paeth alege ca sursă de inspiraţie aspecte ale culturii maiaşe, lucru de remarcat în seria de piese numite „A New Age Dawns”. Colecţia respectivă face referire la sistemul maiaş de reprezentare a timpului, conform căruia timpul se extinde până în anul 2012 al erei creştine; totuşi, nu se face nicio referire la ceea ce se va petrece ulterior acelui moment. „Consign to Oblivion” a fost compus pornind de la mai multe coloane sonore de film. Compozitorii de gen Hans Zimmer şi Danny Elfman au fost citaţi drept importante surse de inspiraţie în procesul creării albumului. Pe album apare şi Roy Khan (component al formaţiei Kamelot), alături de care Simone Simons interpretează piesa „Trois Vièrges” (fr. „trei fecioare”). Epica se va alătura grupului Kamelot şi în turneul de promovare al albumului The Black Halo, material pe care Simone Simons a înregistrat un duet cu Roy Khan intitulat „The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)”. Pe coperta albumului este reprezentat un artefact maiaş. Din totalul de unsprezece piese incluse pe album, doar două au fost extrase pe single: Solitary Ground şi Quietus (Silent Reverie). Ambele cântece au beneficiat de videoclipuri, care au fost difuzate rareori la posturile de televiziune din Olanda. Albumul Consign to Oblivion a fost bine primit de critici. Pe site-ul Metalreviews.com este remarcat progresul tehnic al cântăreţei Simone Simons, despre care se precizează: '' „Simone Simons se prezintă mult mai bine decât pe primul album. Stilul de a cânta i s-a maturizat, dă impresia de încredere, de mai mare deschidere şi tratează interpretarea într-un mod mai relaxat. Pe lângă stilul de soprană de operă, ea îşi dezvăluie flexibilitatea interpretării, cântând într-un stil mai puţin emfatic, de mai mare profunzime şi cu frazări vibrate în registrul mediu. „Solitary Ground” este o baladă grozavă, piesă în care Simone ne arată o latură mai introspectivă a ei, cântând într-un ton foarte emoţional (apropiat de stilul lui Sharon den Adel, cântăreaţă în formaţia Within Temptation).” '' Metalreviews.com i-a acordat albumului Consign to Oblivion 90 de puncte din 100. thumb|left|200px|Simone Simons în concert cu Epica în iulie, 2006 În luna septembrie a anului 2005 a început comercializarea albumului The Score - An Epic Journey. Acesta este coloana sonoră a filmului olandez numit Joyride. În ciuda formatului diferit, materialul este uneori considerat drept cel de-al treilea album al formaţiei. Din totalul de două zeci de cântece incluse pe acest material discografic, majoritatea sunt piese instrumentale, fiind comparabile cu piesele de introducere incluse pe cele două albume anterioare ale grupului. Cele patru piese în care apare vocea Simone Simons sunt de fapt versiuni alternative ale cântecelor incluse pe Consign to Oblivion, care a fost lansat în acelaşi an. Mark Jansen a descris albumul fiind o parte din Epica, însă „fără cântat, fără chitare, fără bas, fără tobe.” De-a lungul anilor 2005 şi 2006, Epica a pornit în primul turneu de amploare de-a lungul Americii de Nord, cântând alături de formaţia Kamelot. După încheierea turneului, bateristul formaţiei, Jeroen Simons a părăsit grupul, dorind să experimenteze şi alte proiecte muzicale. În vara anului 2006, Simone a ajutat formaţia Kamelot din nou, de data aceasta la al optulea album al formaţiei, intitulat Ghost Opera – piesele în care se poate auzi vocea ei sunt „Blücher” şi „Season's End”. În luna decembrie a aceluiaşi an, Ariën van Weesenbeek, component al formaţiei olandeze God Dethroned, a făcut publică ştirea că va ajuta Epica în înregistrarea viitorului lor album, dar că nu va deveni membru al formaţiei. Pe data de 4 mai, 2006, Epica a lansat o compilaţie numită The Road to Paradiso, care conţine versiuni live ale cântecelor incluse pe cele două albume deja lansate. În luna noiembrie a anului 2006, componenţii formaţiei au început munca la cel de al treilea album de studio;înregistrările efective s-au încheiat în luna februarie a anului 2007. Era «The Divine Conspiracy» (2007 — 2008) thumb|right|300px|Mark Jansen şi Ad Sluijter într-un concert Epica. În luna septembrie a anului 2007, Epica şi-a încheiat primul turneu american şi a început comercializarea celui de-al patrulea album din cariera lor. Intitulat The Divine Conspiracy, discul a fost lansat sub semnătura companiei Nuclear Blast, renumită în promovarea muzicii pe segmentul rock metalic. În luna decembrie a aceluiaşi an, Ariën van Weesenbeek a fost anunţat drept noul baterist al formaţiei. The Divine Conspiracy este primul album conceptual al grupului. Concepţia prezentată prezintă un Dumnezeu care a creat religii diferite pentru a le da oamenilor sarcina de a depăşi diferenţele de suprafaţă şi de a-şi descoperi adevărata natură, universal valabilă. La producerea albumului a ajutat Sander Gommans, care a creat grohăiturile de pe cântecul „Death of a Dream ~ The Embrace That Smothers part VII”. Olaf Reitmeier a introdus chitare acustice în cântecul „Chasing The Dragon”. Amanda Somerville, Gialt Lucassen şi Jaff Wade se numără printre vocile ce apar pe album. Cu ocazia acestui disc, Mark Jansen îşi încheie colecţia de cântece „The Embrace that Smothers”: patru dintre piesele incluse pe album poartă această semnătură. Site-ul românesc Bangyourbrain.com a făcut albumului următoarea recenzie: '' „The Divine Conspiracy este un album în care, spre fericirea noastră, frumoasa şi talentata Simone Simons este lăsată şă-şi demonstreze calităţile vocale. Partea proastă este că Mark Jansen are o părere foarte bună despre el şi ţine să ne-o împărtăşească grohăind în disperare pe 70% din album. Vocea feminină, viorile şi pianul sunt deseori întrerupte de nişte growling vocals executate mediocru. " '' În luna aprilie a anului 2008, Epica a început un nou turneu de promovare în America de Nord, cântând alături de formaţiile Into Eternity şi Symhony X. În concert a cântat în locul Simonei Simons (indisponibilă din motive de sănătate), soprana americană Amanda Somerville.Pe data de 24 august, 2008 Epica a susţinut un concert în România, în cadrul Festivalului Peninsula care s-a desfăşurat în Târgu Mureş. Recitalul, care a cuprins interpretări ale melodiilor ce au consacrat formaţia, a putut fi urmărit în direct pe site-ul festivalului. Acest concert reprezintă prima vizită a grupului în România. Până în prezent de pe albumul The Divine Conspiracy au fost produse două extrase pe single: Primul, intitulat Never Enough a fost lansat pe data de 10 august 2007 şi a beneficiat de un videoclip. Cel de-al doilea single, Chasing the Dragon a început să fie comercializat la finele lunii iulie din anul 2008. Cântecul nu a beneficiat de promovare, formaţia preferând să nu înregistreze un clip. La data de 16 decembrie, 2008, chitaristul Ad Sluijter a părăsit formaţia, precizând prin intermediul unei scrisori adresate fanilor că era incapabil să participe la producerea noilor materiale discografice semnate de Epica. În ianuarie, 2009 a fost anunţat înlocuitorul acestuia, în persoana lui Isaac Delahaye, fost component al grupului olandez de death metal God Dethroned. Evoluţia muzicală şi materiale discografice noi (2009 — prezent) Primul album în concert al formaţiei a fost lansat la data de 8 mai 2009. Acesta, intitulat The Classical Conspiracy, a fost înregistrat cu un an în urmă, perioadă în care Epica participa la Festivalul de Operă din Miskolc. Fiind produs de Sascha Paeth, albumul a fost promovat prin intermediul casei de discuri Nuclear Blast. The Classical Conspiracy conţine douăzeci şi opt de piese, ce au o durată totală de peste două ore, reprezentând interpretarea într-o nouă viziune, simfonică, a unor piese mai vechi, dar şi a unor compoziţii clasice precum „Recviem” de Giuseppe Verdi. Formaţia Epica a fost asistată pe parcursul înregistrărilor de un grup instrumental format din patruzeci de piese, dar şi de un cor de treizeci de persoane. Discul a primit recenzii favorabile din partea criticii de specialitate, cântăreaţa grupului — Simone Simons, fiind apreciată pentru controlul să vocal, iar din punct de vedere muzical, instrumentiştii Epica au fost aclamaţi pentru climatul simfonic creat. În clasamentele de specialitate discul a obţinut poziţii modeste, notabil fiind debutul din Olanda, direct pe locul douăzeci şi trei. Cel de-al cincelea album de studio al formaţiei, intitulat Design Your Universe, a fost lansat în Europa la data de 16 octombrie 2009. Înregistrările pentru acest disc au început încă din luna martie a aceluiaşi an, Tony Kakko, cântăreţul grupului Sonata Arctica fiind un invitat special. Pentru a promova noul material discografic, Epica a susţinut un turneu în Europa şi S.U.A. Design Your Universe este primul album care îl are pe Isaac Delahaye în postura de chitarist al formaţiei. Stilul muzical thumb|left|200px|Contrastul dintre vocea de soprană a Simonei Simons şi grohăiturile lui Mark Jansen reprezintă un element fundamental în muzica formaţiei Epica. O încadrare a stilului muzical al formaţiei este greu de realizat. Epica a fost menţionată ca parte a subgenurilor metal gotic, simfonic şi power metal. Chitaristul Ad Sluijter descrie formaţia ca fiind „un pod de legătură între subgenurile power şi gotic”. Cântăreaţa Simone Simons tinde că încadreze muzica formaţiei în categoria metal simfonic, deşi fondatorul Mark Jansen crede că apropierea cea mai importantă este de sonoritatea gotic. Muzica formaţiei Epica este agresivă, bombastică şi excesivă, unele dintre cântece fiind „epice, grandioase şi maiestuoase”, iar altele fiind mai curând „introspective”. Grupul manifestă interes şi pentru subgenul rock progresiv; atmosfera aparţine totuşi de tipul gotic. Criticul Eduardo Rivadavia (Allmusic) comentează la adresa stilului muzical al formaţiei: „atracţia ţine de sondarea contrastului clar-obscur în echivalent sonor. Tensiunea chinuitoare dată de riff-urile apăsătoare de chitară şi de bateria foarte energică vin în contact cu sonoritatea complexă, însufleţită şi dulce a aranjamentelor pentru coarde sau orchestră.” Epica foloseşte aceeaşi marcă aplicată de alţii formaţii de metal simfonic şi gotic: „două extreme: grohăituri şi brutalitate într-o parte şi o voce feminină delicată şi melodioasă în cealalta.” Simone Simons foloseşte intens stilul de operă, lăsând însă loc şi unei abordări mai puţin emfatice, de mai mare profunzime şi cu frazări vibrate în registrul mediu.Mark Jansen foloseşte foarte multe grohăituri „care sunt secundare vocii Simonei Simons şi care creează un echilibru şi o varietate” în muzica grupului. Formaţia este cunoscută şi pentru faptul că foloseşte coruri şi orchestre, dar şi alte artificii muzicale precum recitări. „Inspirate din filosofia arabă şi istoria maiaşă, în general criticând desprinderea modernă de mistic, versurile sunt la rândul lor diferite de versurile tipice întâlnite în gen (adică nu există elfi, orci şi prinţese).” Premii şi distincţii * 2003: Premiul Essent. Acest premiu este acordat în Olanda formaţiilor tinere de succes, ca sprijin bănesc pentru dezvoltarea lor. Astfel, Epica a primit un cec în valoare de 5 000 € din partea organizatorilor. De asemenea, formaţia a fost invitată în emisiunea televizată 2 Meter Sessies, moderată de Jan Douwe Kroeske. Câştigarea acestui premiu le-a garantat participarea membrilor Epica la festivalul de muzică rock Noorderslag 2004 din Olanda. Membrii formaţiei Actuali Foştii membri Discografie Discuri demonstrative * Cry for the Moon (2003) Albume de studio * The Phantom Agony (2003) * Consign to Oblivion (2005) * The Divine Conspiracy (2007) * Design Your Universe (2009) Compilaţii şi alte discuri * We Will Take You with Us (2004) * The Score - An Epic Journey (2005) * The Road to Paradiso (2006) * The Classical Conspiracy (2009) Discuri single * The Phantom Agony (2004) * Feint (2004) * Cry for the Moon (2004) * Solitary Ground (2005) * Quietus (Silent Reverie) (2005) * Never Enough (2007) * Chasing the Dragon (2008) Videoclipuri * „The Phantom Agony” (2003) * „Feint” (2004) * „Solitary Ground” (2005) * „Quietus” (2005) * „Never Enough” (2007) Note Bibliografie * AllMusic — Biografia Epica * AOL — Biografia Epica * Amazon.com — Pagina formaţiei Epica * Vh1.com — Pagina Epica Legături externe * www.epica.nl Pagina Web Oficială * www.simonesimons.nl Pagina Web Oficială a Simonei Simons * Profilul formaţiei pe site-ul All Music Guide Categorie:Formaţii rock olandeze Categorie:Gothic Metal Categorie:Symphonic Metal Categorie:Epica ar:إبيكا (فرقة) bg:Epica bs:Epica cs:Epica da:Epica de:Epica en:Epica (band) es:Epica (banda) fi:Epica fr:Epica he:אפיקה hr:Epica hu:Epica it:Epica (gruppo musicale) ja:エピカ ka:ეპიკა lt:Epica nl:Epica (band) no:Epica (band) pl:Epica pt:Epica ru:Epica sk:Epica sr:Epica sv:Epica th:เอพิกา tr:Epica uk:Epica zh:黯黑史詩